Watching
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Yohji's watching and wanting.  But can he have it?  RR to find out if he get's it! LOL


**Disclaimer: I do not own WEISS or its characters. They belong to Koyasu and project WEISS so... yeah... But if he would let me borrow Yohji... LOL well we can dream right!?**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Aya/Ran X Yohji. IE: Boy on boy, don't like it don't read it... **

Watching

"You know, this looks like your size Aya." Yohji said as he held up what looked like a dog collar and looked at him though the leather loop. They were currently standing in the middle of, what some would call, a 'Playroom' and Yohji was in his element here.

"Put that down before you get too attached to it." Aya scowled at the blonde. They were there to finish up a mission. A Kritiker agent never got around to gathering recon for them on this particular target so it was up to them to gather it before they put themselves in a bad position. Ken was Omi's body guard while the boy went around the rather large and luscious apartment putting up bugs and video surveillance.

That left Aya alone with Yohji until they finished, and their job was to be the look outs. The best position to watch the doors leading up into the building happened to be in a closed and locked room. When they entered Aya almost kicked himself for agreeing to come as part of the look out.

He had positioned himself right by the window facing the same direction as the main doors, trying hard not to notice the different toys in the room. But Yohji, being the curious one, just had to play.

"Awe come on kitten, I know that there's a little hentai being deep down inside you. Beneath all that red hair and scowls. Just think, we could role play first! Maybe starting at a bar and then get back home just in time to tame our manhoods… eh?" Yohji jarred Aya with his elbow still holding the collar and leash combo.

"Yohji, I have no desire to discuss this with you while on the mission." He gave his best glare despite his growing erection.

Yohji sighed as he went back to the other side of the room to hang the collar back up on the peg he got it from. "I tell ya… I think it would be hot to be the pet." He smirked at the growing fantasy in his mind.

While his back was turned Aya took a moment to examine Yohji's back. Their current on again off again relationship was currently off, in his opinion. At the moment finding his sister was his only priority and he didn't think it was fair to Yohji to endure his personality cramps right now. Maybe after his sister was safe and sound he might think about something really serious with the taller assassin. But for now their life was too hectic for anything but what they were doing now.

Aya examined some of the other structures in the room. There were various things. One looked like a bunch of leather straps connected together between some metal bars that Yohji called 'the sling'. Another looked like a demented exam chair you'd find in a doctor's office. Yohji didn't forget to mention it had the capabilities to covert to many positions to do various things. If they weren't currently on the mission, and one of them didn't have to be constantly looking out the window he might just think of using some of the things on Yohji.

"Your turn to keep watch. I need to see how far along Omi is…" Aya grabbed his receiver to call Omi over their coms.

Yohji gave a slight groan. "Yes master…" He walked over to the window and leaned against the jam of the window to watch the doors.

Aya made sure that Yohji wasn't watching him before he began to look at the various toys hanging on the wall. Which ones could he possibly use on Yohji anyway? Most of them required a little more time then what they had. And he liked to be professional about his ministrations when it came to that. He'd never do a half-assed job.

He asked Omi how much longer it would take him to get the devices up. While he waited for the answer he took a mental inventory of the items. Flogger, collar and leash, various sizes and types of dildos…

"I think we'll have the job done in about 15 minutes, Abyssinian. And then we can get out of here." Omi said over the com device. Aya smiled, just enough time. Aya got the collar and leash down along with the flogger.

He opened his trench coat up enough to reach inside one of the pockets that held a tube of lubrication and a condom. "Yohji, Omi says we have about 15 minutes until he's finished." Aya effectively drew Yohji's attention from the window to himself. He held the collar/leash combo and flogger in one hand and the lube in the other. "You think you're up for the challenge?"

A grin spread on Yohji's face as he watched his lover. "Aren't I always?"

"The only thing is you have to keep your eyes on the doors down on the first floor. We can't disrupt the mission." Yohji had already worked his way out of his coat while Aya talked.

Yohji smirked. "I don't think that'll be too much of a problem."

Aya nodded, "Assume the position then." He threw the collar at Yohji, "And put this on too. D-ring in the back."

Yohji went right to work to do as Aya commanded. He affixed the collar to his neck, with the D-ring in the back so the leash dangled down his back and then moved so that he was facing the window, both hands on either side of the window and spread his legs waiting for Aya.

Aya walked over, testing the leather straps of the flogger. Letting them run between his gloved fingers. "You really need to learn not to let our sex life come between you and the mission…"

"It's so hard when you are so tempting." Yohji responded, slightly turning his head to gaze at Aya.

Coming up behind him, Aya grabbed the leash and yanked to accent his command. "I didn't say you could speak."

Yohji faked humble. "Yes, sir" Yohji waited for the next command Aya would give.

Aya wished he could really play this out, use the bench and everything. But he didn't think they had that kind of time.

Just as he was about to tell Yohji to unbutton and unzip his pants Omi came over the coms. "Abyssinian, I just got a call from Kritiker. Turns out our target got nabbed by the cops for a DUI. He isn't gona be home for the rest of the night."

If it was possibly for Aya's smile to get any wider, it did. But he knew how to hide his glee. "Looks like we got lucky tonight, Bombay. Take your time and make sure you get every square inch covered. Make sure to tap his computer too. Time's on our hands tonight so we'll stick around a couple hours until we're sure everything is taken care of."

"Right, I'm sending Siberan down to keep an eye out so you two can take it easy just in case we need to fight our way out in a worst case scenario." Omi said. Aya could hear clicking in the background that could only be his computer.

"Good, radio silence starting now." Aya turned off the feed to his com and looked at Yohji. "Looks like we have more time then I thought." Aya looked around a moment then walked over to the chair he had seen earlier and adjusted it so someone could be bent over it. He remembered the original position it was in so they could change it back when they were finished. "Come here." Aya beckoned to Yohji.

Yohji looked back at Aya and smirked at the sight. He walked over slowly, all the while popping the button and zipper of his leather pants. It was a sight to behold. Yohji was nothing but sex on two legs and he knew it. "How would you like me, master?"

"You shouldn't need to even ask…" Aya mumbled as he watched Yohji peal off his leather skin. They, along with his boots, landed on the floor next to the chair.

Yohji smirked. "Of course not, master." He got on the table, kneeling on it. The moment his knees touched it Aya got forceful. And Yohji just loved it when he got rough.

Before he knew it Aya had strapped his legs into the chair so that he couldn't get up off it. Aya pulled at the leash so that he bent over. He secured the leash and worked on buckling Yohji's wrists and arms into the chair. When the work was done Aya moved away to take his leather coat off, mostly to let Yohji think about what he was going to do first.

Aya walked back over with the flogger and chose a dildo off the shelf. "You need to learn to keep your hormones in the box while we're on missions. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, as leader."

Yohji shivered in anticipation. "I've been bad…" He smirked as he wiggled his ass just enough to entice Aya.

Aya lashed the very ends of the flogger against Yohji's exposed end. That caused him to jump from the tingle from just that much. "Yes you have… you really need to be punished this time. Because… If I don't discipline you the chances of you doing it again grow." Oh but Aya anticipated Yohji screwing up like he always did. He enjoyed punishing him.

"Yes master…" Yohji shivered for a moment and waited for Aya to do what he was going to do. Aya sat the flogger on the chair, right between Yohji's legs, while he examined the dildo to decide just how he was going to do this. The one he chose had vibration settings as well. Three settings all together, the lowest was more of shiver. The top setting, however, he found interesting, as it was labeled 'liquefy.' He wanted to see what it could do on Yohji.

Aya popped the cap of the lube and gently touched Yohji at the small of his back, just above his butt. "I know what you want, so I don't think I'll give it to you yet. Instead I think I'll let you play with this toy first…" He got enough lube on his fingers and began to prepare Yohji. He didn't want to seriously hurt him.

Yohji groaned as Aya began to prepare him for what ever it was that was behind him that he couldn't see. He pushed back wanting more, but Aya only pushed his fingers in far enough to stretch his muscles. "Please master… I want it!"

Aya smirked, "I know you want it, but you need to learn to control your hormones." He removed his fingers, hearing Yohji groan, and slicked the dildo. He placed the tip at Yohji's entrance and waited a moment before pushing it in. At first Yohji thought it was Aya but when he felt the relative coolness of the object he surmised it wasn't his lover. "This one is special too. I think you'll like it." Aya turned it on and Yohji gasped in surprise.

"A vibrator… damn it this is gona drive me crazy!" Yohji groaned as he pulled at his bonds. The tip of the vibrator was rested right against his prostate and proved to just heat him up and not give him any of the release he wanted.

A sudden lash against his butt surprised him. "No back talk!" Aya growled softly. "Or would you like me to turn it up."

"It goes faster?" Yohji asked meekly. To answer his question Aya turned it up to the middle setting and the blonde yelped that was more of a gasp.

A sudden lash to his butt made him jump again. "Are you sorry that all you do is make me honey, especially on missions!?"

Another lash made Yohji jump again. "Oh yes, very very sorry!"

Yohji didn't sound very sorry to him at the moment, but of course he doubted he would getting exactly what he wanted after all. "You need time to think it over I think." With that Aya moved away from Yohji to go stand by the window, you never knew when someone might want to surprise them.

Yohji looked back at him with big eyes. "AYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! Don't leave this thing buzzing my ass!!!" The blonde was almost in tears.

"Are you sorry that I can hardly take my mind off you?" Aya looked at him with the best heated glare he had at the moment.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, YES! I'm sorry!!!!! Pweeeeeeeeeese take this thing out now!" Yohji's wide green eyes shined in the darkness.

Aya pushed himself off the jam of the window and went to oblige Yohji's begging. He came up behind the blonde and slowly pulled the vibrator out. He whimpered at the loss but was happy to have the thing out. He was very pleased when Aya replaced it with his sizable girth. He only gave Yohji a moment to get use to him and began to move. Within moments both were close to screaming the other's name.

"Don't make me gag you too." Aya groaned out as he thrust in and out.

Yohji took the hint and shut his mouth to remain as silent as possible. He knew he didn't want neither Ken nor Omi walking in on them in such a compromising position.

"Oh gods… Aya I'm going to cum!" Yohji moaned as he pushed his head into the leather in front of his face.

"You better not before me." Aya reached down and quickly took hold of the base of Yohji's penis to keep him from cuming prematurely. Only a few more thrusts later he felt himself teetering on the edge. He released Yohji and gave one final thrust against his prostate.

Yohji needed no more inclination than that to com, and when he did his anus clenched around Aya, prompting his climax right after his.

It took a few minutes for Aya to regain his bearings. When he did he heard Yohji telling him he was getting tired in that position. Aya righted himself and proceeded to release Yohji from the restraints.

When he was free Yohji pulled Aya down for a kiss. "We really should think about getting some equipment like this for ourselves."

"No way pervert, we'd never get any work done." Aya said as he pushed Yohji back down into the chair to get away.

Yohji couldn't help but smile as he cleaned up and got dressed. He helped Aya put everything back in place before they got ready to leave the room. Just as they were finishing hanging the last toy Omi came over the com to tell them that he was done and they could go home.

"Good, I and Balinese will meet you downstairs." Aya said as he helped Yohji clean himself up to where they didn't look like they just had sex.

"We have to do this more often." Yohji said. Omi obviously heard it and thought he was talking about the recon mission.

"No way Balinese, I like having the Intel first!" Omi said over the com.

Yohji held back a snicker as he looked at Aya. If only he knew!!

* * *

AN: Okay, I know that they probably wouldn't put their mission in danger and have sex in the apartment but come on! This is a hot couple and we all dream don't we! So let's call this that they are OOC, at least Aya anyway. So, R+R and tell me what you think. Only flame if you ABSOLUTLY have to. I am happy for helpful critisism so yeah... I enjoy feedback, leave lots! 


End file.
